Charmed Again (novel)
Charmed Again is the 11th novel of the Charmed novels. A novelization by Elizabeth Lenhard based on the episodes "Charmed Again, Parts 1-2". It is written by Brad Kern and has additional scenes. Summary In this night and in this hour I call upon the Ancient Power. Bring back my sister, Bring back the Power of Three. Piper and Phoebe Halliwell are devastated by the loss of their big sister, Prue. But even in their grief they can't forget that they, too, are in mortal danger. The power of the Charmed Ones has been broken, leaving them prey to every form of evil. Even Leo, their Whitelighter, and Cole, Phoebe's demon boyfriend, can't protect them. In frustration and despair, Piper casts a spell to summon a lost witch and bring back her beloved Prue. The spell does work, but not as Piper intended. A lost witch is found—heir to a shocking Halliwell family secret. But can Piper and Phoebe persuade her to assume her powers and complete the Power of Three? Characters Major *'Piper Halliwell:' The eldest sister with the powers of Molecular Immobilization and Molecular Combustion. She is reeling from the devastation of Prue's death, and is not ready to accept a new sister into the fold. *'Phoebe Halliwell:' The middle sister with the powers of Premonition and Levitation. She is emotionally stricken by the death of her sister, but when the situation rises, she has no choice but to gather up the courage to protect a newfound sister who is being targeted by the Source. *'Paige Matthews:' The youngest half-sister with the powers of Telekinetic Orbing and Orbing. She awakened to her powers when she met her sisters. The experience made her question her sanity. She must now make a decision to either fight on the side of good or evil within the next forty-eight hours. *'Leo Wyatt:' The Charmed Ones' Whitelighter and Piper's husband. He has the powers of Orbing and Healing. *'Cole Turner:' Phoebe's half-demon boyfriend. He is known as Belthazor in the Underworld and has the powers of Shimmering and energy balls. Once known as a powerful mercenary in the Underworld, falling for Phoebe made him a traitor and he is now targeted by the entire Underworld. *'Darryl Morris:' Police inspector at San Francisco Police Department, who knows the sisters are witches. Support *'The Source of All Evil:' The one who rules the Underworld and all manners of supernatural evil. His powers are so great even demons fear them. *'Shane:' Paige's boyfriend. He got caught in the crossfire between Shax and the Charmed Ones, and later got possessed by the Source in attempt to get close to Paige. *'Bob Cowan:' Paige's boss at South Bay Social Services. *'Jake Grisanti:' The man accused of hitting his son. *'Carol Grisanti:' Jake's wife, the true culprit behind the child abuse. *'Patty Halliwell:' The sisters' late mother with the power of Molecular Immobilization. She went to her daughters to tell them about the half-sister she gave away long ago. *'Penny Halliwell:' The sisters' late grandmother with the power of Telekinesis. *'Sister Agnes:' The nun who brought Paige to Mr. and Mrs. Matthews when she was an infant. *'The Source's Oracle:' The evil Oracle who foresaw Paige's arrival. She is quite skilled in Divination. *'Inspector Cortez:' Darryl's partner, who believes the sisters are the ones responsible for the recent murders after witnessing their magic. Minor *'Shax:' The Source's personal assassin with Aerokinesis and Whirling. He was the one who killed Prue and tried to kill Paige. *'Victor Bennett:' Prue, Piper, and Phoebe's father. He came back for Prue's funeral. *'Wiccan Priestess:' The priestess who performs the ceremony for Prue's funeral. *'Demonic Bounty Hunters:' Assassins sent by the Source to kill Cole. *'Aaron Frankel:' The sisters' neighbor who talked to Victor at the wake. *'Dave:' Paige's adoptive uncle. Paige spoke with him on the phone. Mentioned *'Prue Halliwell:' The oldest Charmed One, who lost her life to the demon Shax. She had the powers of Telekinesis and Astral Projection. *'Sam Wilder:' Paige's biological father and Patty's former Whitelighter. *'Mr. and Mrs. Matthews:' Paige's adoptive parents, who died in a car accident. *'Grisanti Son:' The Grisantis' son. The Source changed into his form in attempt to turn Paige evil. *'Dr. Griffiths:' The doctor Prue sacrificed her life to protect, only to meet the same end moments after. *'Janna:' A witch who guarded one half of the Magical Amulets. She was killed by Cole. *'Julie:' Paige's adoptive aunt. *'Cousin Jeff:' Paige's adoptive cousin, who is a jazz musician and performed at the Palmer House Hotel. *'Great-Aunt Reva:' Paige's adoptive great-aunt, who has a petulant cat. *'The Elders:' Whitelighters on higher positions. They assign Whitelighters to their charges. Magical Notes Spells To Bring Back a Lost Sister :Hear now the words of the witches, :The secrets we hid in the night. :The oldest of Gods are invoked here, :The great work of Magic is sought… :In this night and in this hour, :I call upon the ancient power. :Bring back my sister, bring back the Power of Three. To Call a Lost Witch :Put the following Ingredients in a Silver Mortar: :A pinch of rosemary :a sprig of Cypress :A yarrow root. :Grind with a Pestle while chanting: :Power of the witches rise :Course unseen across the skies :Come to us who call you near :Come to us and settle here. :Spill the blood of the Caller into mortar :and continue chanting: :Blood to blood, I summon thee :Blood to blood, return to me. To Summon the Dead :Place five candles in a loose circle on the floor, light the candles and then Chant: :Hear these words, hear my cry. :Spirit from the other side, :Come to me, I summon thee, :Cross now the great divide. Shax Vanquishing Spell :Evil winds that blows :that which forms below. :No longer may you dwell. :Death takes you with this spell. To Send One Away :Take him back, :Take him away. :Remove him now, :Don't let him stay. :We call the spirits to help undo :And send him off to Timbuktu. Enchantment Spell :Speak these words to Enchant an Object :Magic forces, far and wide, :Enchant these so those can't hide. :Allow this witch to use therein, :So she may reveal the evil within. Powers *'Aerokinesis:' Used by Shax to attack in a form of formidable blast. *'Divination:' Used by the Oracle to track Paige's future. *'Electrokinesis:' Used by Demonic Bounty Hunters to attack Cole. *'Energy balls:' Used by Cole and the Source to attack Bounty Hunters. *'Flaming:' Used by the Source to teleport. *'Glamouring:' Used by the Source to turn into Cole. *'Healing:' Used by Leo and Paige to heal Inspector Cortez, Phoebe and a dying Dole. *'Illusion Casting:' Used by the Source to create a fake environment. *'Levitation:' Used by Phoebe to dodge the Source's assault. *'Molecular Combustion:' Used by Piper to attack the Source. *'Molecular Immobilization:' Used by Piper to freeze Sister Agnes. *'Optical Energy Blasts:' Used by the Source to attack Piper and Phoebe. *'Orbing:' Used by Leo and Paige to teleport. *'Possession:' Used by the Source to take over Shane's body. *'Premonition:' Used by Phoebe to see Paige being attacked by Shax. *'Sensing:' Used by the Source, Cole, and the gargoyles. *'Shimmering:' Used by Cole to teleport. *'Sonic Scream:' Used by gargoyles to ward off the Source. *'Telekinetic Orbing:' Used by Paige to move objects. *'Whirling:' Used by Shax to teleport. Artifacts *'Book of Shadows:' The Halliwell family's tome of spells and information. *'Crystal Ball:' Used by the Oracle to track Paige's future. Terms *'Window of Opportunity:' A mythological opportunity where a new witch who is yet to decide to use her powers for good or evil yet can be swayed either way. Notes and Trivia *This is the first Charmed novel to feature Paige Matthews, Cole Turner, and Darryl Morris. **Subsequently, Victor Bennett, Patty Halliwell and Penny Halliwell also make their first novel appearances. *First cover features of Leo Wyatt and Cole Turner. *The Enchantment Spell allowed Phoebe to see Carol Grisanti's dark aura when they went to find Paige at the clinic. *There is an additional scene where Paige makes out with Shane in the copy room until Bob Cowan told her to get back to work minutes before she found Prue's obituary. Differences from the Show *Victor is named "Victor Halliwell". *Cole was influenced by the Source to kill Janna, not Raynor. *When magic was exposed in "All Hell Breaks Loose", Phoebe and Leo went down to the Underworld to convince Cole to help them reach the Source so that he may call Tempus to reverse time. In the original, Phoebe went down to turn Cole good again and Leo went down to tell her about the exposure; Cole approached the Source in hopes of finding a way to convince him to reverse time. *Cole decided against letting Phoebe cross over to the dark side and brought her home at the last minute after time was reversed. *Prue had blue eyes instead of green. *Paige's parents died on a rainy night a little over a year ago. In the original, they died in a car wreck in the middle of the day when Paige was 17 years old. *Paige was throwing the knife and lamp from the conservatory instead of the dining room. *Phoebe crashed into a wall instead of a wardrobe when she tried to kick a possessed Shane. *Darryl called Phoebe after they saved Cole to let them know Cortez was no longer out to expose them. *Paige mentions Sister Agnes last saw her on August 22th, instead of August 2nd. *Phoebe was magically tormented by the Source. On the show, she was electrocuted. *Cortez's coat had a hole after being impaled and healed. In the original, his coat was perfectly restored when Leo healed him. *Paige went to the shower directly after kissing Shane/The Source. Errors *In the part where Patty's spirit is summoned, Piper read the spell with Paige, not Phoebe. International titles *'French:' La Sorcière perdue (Lost Witch) *'Russian:' Vnov' zakoldovannyje (Enchanted Again) *'Spanish:' Embrujadas de nuevo (Charmed of New) *'Dutch:' De macht van drie (The Power of Three) livre11m.JPG|French cover 1004922431.jpg|Russian cover Embrujadas de nuevo.jpg|Spanish cover De macht van drie.jpg|Dutch cover Category:Charmed Novels Category:Charmed Merchandising Books Category:Merchandise